


Starchild

by katsucki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Romance, Boats and Ships, Captain Otabek Altin, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Historical Fantasy, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Magic, Pisces - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scorpio, Star - Freeform, Star Yuri Plisetsky, Torturing, Tragic Romance, romantic, watching stars, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsucki/pseuds/katsucki
Summary: Pisces, 5 July 1653.Earth, 6 July 1653.When Yuri, the starchild of the Sun and Moon escaped to Earth, he knew he would never be able to use his healing powers again and would never be able to become the Emperor of the universe. Being the Pole Star, Yuri had always looked out for ships to send them to their final destination safely. And on one ship, he finds a captain who changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri looked through the strands of hair that covered his face, the world dark and misty around him. He noticed that something changed about himself. The universe had always protected him since he was the son of light and darkness, the young boy who was supposed to show the fishermen and seafarers their way through the dark of the night and was supposed to lead them to their final destination, somewhere far, far away from their wives, husbands, lovers, friends and children who cried silently as they thought back to their memories together with their loved ones, having no idea if they would ever see them again.

Yuri had a great responsibility for a 16-year-old star, even while 16 years were at least 16 million years where Yuri was raised. All though, his parents, the sun and the moon had blessed him with their powers, strength and intelligence. Yuri's skin was pale like the moonlight, his hair golden like the sunlight and the whole universe was visible in his green-blue eyes. Yuri was able to deal with all the pressure by now and even enjoyed his kind of hard job in some way. He loved to watch the boats and ships look out for him every single night, trying to find what they called 'north' so they could sail away. All they had to do to find 'north' was look at Yuri's bright light and follow it until their ship arrived, Yuri's light unfortunately too bright to see his human features through it.

The teachers, wizards, and healers of the universe, which earthlings often liked to call planets, comets and stars, admired Yuri as if he was 'God' himself, now we speak in 'Earth' terms. They had great respect for him and aspired to train each of their young stars to become just as successful and determined as Yuri. They wanted them to become just as great as Polaris, Yuri's birth name.

Being a star, Yuri had the ability to heal every living spirit in the whole universe just by touching a bruise with one of his delicate hands and was able to cure diseases just by concentrating on a person's body. The world where Yuri lived in was peaceful, almost boring to Yuri, so he didn't have to use his powers often.

Even though all of that wonderful beauty, Yuri never felt completely free. He was a kid who had been rather hard to raise and the whole natural world wasn't sure if Yuri would ever be able to become the leader of the universe, someone who had to be able to deal with much pressure and many problems. When Yuri was almost 16, he realized he had only 2 years left before the selections to become the emperor and decided to stop being so childish. He wanted that job, no matter what it would take and did nothing but reading and learn about how he could use his healing powers in the ultimate form.

Starting that exact moment, many people from all over the universe became fascinated by him and caused him to become the figurehead of most magical students, teachers, tutors and even most regular civilians, as far as you earthlings could call them 'regular'. They were enchanted by Yuri's great willpower to become the next Emperor of the universe and were sure he would be the one to be picked for the job. What inspired them the most was that Yuri found out how to heal himself while no star in the whole history of the universe had ever been able to do that before. He was young, strong, talented, extremely determined. He seemed to be the perfect person to lead everything mankind and whoever else lived out there had ever known.

As said, Yuri had always been a difficult child to raise due his short temper and adventurous personality. Yuri tried to control his anger ever since he started to concentrate on a future as a candidate for the Emperor elections and noticed his normally beaming light started to shine less bright with the day. Yuri's anger and temper usually freed all the power inside his body and mind, but now he tried to control himself, it didn't anymore.

Yuri started to worry about the seafarers that always used him to find their 'north', whatever that could be. What if 'north' was the name of the precious hometown they dreamed of every single night? What if it was the name of their beloved father or mother who had been taking care of them ever since their birth? Yuri had no idea why they always looked at him and sailed his way. Yuri didn't even want to find out, feeling too guilty about the fact he chose his own, promising future over the futures of all those men and women, out there, sailing the seas, risking their lives.

As Yuri learned and studied, more and more confident candidates came in sight. Yuri knew what he had to look out for since he read all the books that former candidates had written and listened carefully to what his teachers said during his extra classes.

The election day arrived and Yuri was almost sure he would get the highest amount of votes. More and more people wrote down their choices on the shining white paper and within an hour, all the votes were made. Free from any kinds of worries, Yuri walked up the white stairs of the heavenly palace he would live in one day once he became the Emperor and looked down at the thousands of people looking at him from thousands of different angles, their eyes focusing on nobody but him.

Yuri looked into the distance and was able to spot Pisces, the place he grew up when he was just a little star. The planets who read Yuri's eyes when he was a newborn to see which Zodiac he belonged to (since such things as birthday dates and time did not exist where Yuri came from) never made mistakes, but Yuri never felt like he was supposed to grow up in Pisces. His classmates were sweet, soft and kind and never seemed to feel the need to scold someone or give someone a nice kick against their leg. Yuri had always been sure he belonged to either Aries, Scorpio or Virgo since these people often shared personalities such as Yuri's. Still, he couldn't change his destiny.

The people in Pisces had taken good care of him until he was 10 years old and finally was able to leave to his own place, a spot high in the sky where he was able to watch 'the blue planet'. Humans didn't even exist yet when Yuri started to shine for the first time and he felt surprisingly lonely now he didn't have any people around him anymore, even while he never had any friends before because he didn't belong to Pisces. His parents, the Sun and the Moon, were only able to visit him once a year because of their job to watch over the Earth. Yuri's father's light was silver, such as his hair and his mother, who happened to be a man as well, had the most beautiful golden light, which was perfect since Yuri's father said he only kissed gold.

Most of the day, Yuri watched the Earth evolve a little bit more and was fascinated by all the beautiful plants that grew on Earth. Yuri knew he was blessed for having the job to look over a planet such as earth, a planet with so many different features.

As Yuri grew up, he found out that 'humans' started to live on Earth. They had such strong feelings and opinions. Yuri never saw a living creature that had so many compatibilities with himself than the 'human' and became interested in their lives. He watched them, every single day and saw how they slowly became smarter and more successful. The people on earth started to evolve faster than ever before and learned how to make boats to sail from country to country, from sea to sea and from continent to continent. Yuri noticed they always looked him right into his eyes when they tried to find their way. They started to call him 'north'.

Now, this boy was about to become the Emperor of the universe. The owner of everything and anything out there. The last person wrote down their vote on their favorite candidate and the wise planets started to count each of those pieces of paper that could change the lives of all the people on palace the balcony in less than a second. When their name would be called out, they were the most powerful existent person and Yuri was ready for that moment to arrive.

He stood straight, his head up and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried to look as confident as possible. His heart started to beat against his chest, pounding faster than it ever did before.

"The votes are all counted!" The voice of the former Emperor, an old, wise planet spoke and Yuri swallowed nervously while his face didn't show any sign of fear at all.

"The person with the most votes is Castor from Gemini!" The emperor's voice that yelled out the winner sounded surprised and shocked himself. The whole crowd started to discuss as 'Castor', a tall, dark haired star with the features of a handsome, young man stepped forward.

"But everyone voted for Polaris! The son of the Moon, Victor Nikiforov who was obviously the best leader this universe has ever known!" A person in the crowd of people yelled at him and the winner of the election looked Yuri into his eyes with more hate than Yuri had ever seen.

"A soft guy from Pisces isn't supposed to lead the universe. I am able to!" He said and stepped closer to Yuri who stared back at him, his light shining brightly in anger as the blonde star clenched his fists and looked Castor into his eyes. "Believe me, I am anything but soft... And you betrayed each of those people in front of you! You paid to win!" Yuri replied loudly, feeling the urge to punch the guy in front of him but he couldn't do such things. He had to stay completely focused and had to remember to stay strong and mature.

The eyes of the other star shot fire. He reached into the pocket of his white robe and took his knife. Before Yuri even had the chance to back away, he stabbed Yuri right into the chest. Yuri screamed in miserable pain, dropped onto the floor and blood, that turned into stardust when it touched the floor, streamed out of Yuri's chest.

Castor ran towards the crown that the former emperor held between his hands and harshly grabbed the shining object that every person cherished and admired out of them. He placed it on his own head while the crowd was still in shock because of what happened to Yuri. They tried to help him by climbing up the stairs but the royal guards didn't let them.

Yuri closed his eyes and forced himself to ignore all the noise and concentrate. He brought his hands closer to his chest, touched the bruise gently and moved his hand across it. The wound disappeared like it had never been there and left Yuri's body totally unharmed. Yuri was thankful he knew how to heal himself and stood up while the crowd of people still shouted, raged and the people of Gemini tried to escape as soon as they could since they were suspected of bribing the planets who counted the votes.

Castor walked up the stairs and looked down at the enormous crowd of celestials that screamed and cried. "Of course I knew that Polaris was able to heal himself." Castor began and a smirk appeared on his face. "I know everything about him. What he loves, hates, but also his weaknesses. My first wish and order as your Emperor is to bring him inside the palace and cut all his magical hair off since I know that he will die if you do so. It's his Achilles heel. It will cause him internal bleedings and it's not possible for him or anyone else to heal those wounds. Don't cut it all at once, I want him to suffer for trying to steal my job first."

Yuri's eyes filled themselves with tears in less than a second when he heard what his rival wanted to do to him and looked into the crowd, spotting his parents, one of the only people that new about Yuri's Achilles heel, crying for mercy. Yuri wondered how the other star ever managed to find out about his weakness, but he didn't have the time to think about it.

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed the young boy by his fragile arms and dragged him into the palace as he struggled, screamed, swore with every unattractive word he knew and cried in rage.

The public became more angry with every word their new Emperor spoke. "We don't believe you! Polaris is the most talented boy this universe has ever known! Nothing can kill him!" A woman that appeared to be a comet shouted and Castor looked at the guards that held Yuri's hysterically screaming body.

"I will show you. Bring him back to me." Castor ordered. A couple of seconds later, Yuri was placed in front of him and looked his former opponent into his eyes.

Castor took a few strands of Yuri's long bangs into his hand and harshly sliced them off. Yuri let out a scream in pain and opened his mouth. He bled.

The crowd gasped and Yuri was grabbed by the rest of his golden hair, brutally forced to look at the crowd. Yuri felt nothing but defeated and humiliated, having to look this weak in front of his people, but he couldn't help it. He was supposed to lead them and not this horrible man who did such things to him right now.  Blood streamed out of the corners of Yuri's mouth as he felt painful stings inside his stomach and more and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You see? Now bring him inside. I'll be there in a minute." The star from Gemini ordered, and Yuri just let all it happen since he couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain inside his stomach. The beautiful white robe he wore was covered in red spots and his legs felt so weak that it seemed like he just ran for hours.

"Don't worry our true, young Emperor, we will bring you in safety." One of the guards that held Yuri whispered into his ear and the blonde let out a sigh of relief as those words were spoken. As quickly as they could, the guards brought Yuri to the dungeon of the heavenly palace which was by far the most terrifying place Yuri had ever seen. This was the place the people who did some seriously bad things were locked up and it was even worse than all the wars, slaughterings and carnages Yuri had seen on earth, even though he had to admit it had been exciting to watch them sometimes.

A pentagram was drawn on the stone floor of the dungeon and the guards, who happened to be planets and were able to use magic, placed an object that each symbolized an element in each of the corners of the pentagram. A flame, symbolizing the Zodiac signs Aries, Leo and Sagittarius, a cup of water for Pisces, Cancer and Scorpio, a stone for Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn, a cloud, saved in a magical jar for Aquarius, Gemini and Libra and in the fifth corner, a bit of Yuri's own blood. Yuri was told to stand in the middle of the pentagram and closed his eyes. 'Earth', that was all he thought of. He wanted to go to Earth, to sail on the ships himself and meet those intelligent people.

The planets stood around Yuri and used all of their magic to bring Yuri to his safe planet Earth. The stone that symbolized his father's star sign Capricorn, the flame for his mother from Sagittarius and the water for Yuri from Pisces started to levitate. Castor and his guards ran down the stairs of the dungeon, trying to stop the planets before they could manage to get Yuri away from him, but their magic was too powerful.

Yuri's light started to shine brighter than it ever did before, blinding all the people in the room for a couple of seconds to be gone right after. The next moment, he laid on a floor of sand, the world dark and misty around him. He was safe... He arrived on Earth. But the people in his world weren't safe now Castor became the Emperor. Yuri failed his people, his world, but most importantly, himself...

Yuri stood up and walked towards the water in front of him and dropped to his knees as he cried softly, watching the moon shining brightly in front of him. His father's light was red instead of his normal, silver light. He thought he lost his son and raged.

Yuri's emotions were able to leave his body and some seafarers on a ship in the distance noticed his light and sailed towards him. Yuri had never seen a ship from up close and was surprised by how beautiful they actually were, as big and impressive as they were. Yuri's thoughts were harshly interrupted when he felt an object covering his body.

"We can kill it and sell if it's a mermaid." One of the men on the ship spoke and Yuri fought against the thing that covered him. "Let me go!" Yuri screamed, but he couldn't escape the fishing net that was harshly wrapped around his body, strangling every single part of him.

The fishermen started to hoist the net and Yuri felt like he was floating into the air until he was dropped on the floor of the ship.

"Let me out! Who do you think you are to do this to me!?" Yuri angrily yelled and the men just shrugged their shoulders. "He's not a mermaid." One of them spoke as he started to cut open the net.

"Of course I am not you idiot! I'm a star!" Yuri yelled back but he got nothing but laughs in reply. "A star you say? You must have been a very naughty star then, to get banished from the sky!" One of the men laughed and Yuri felt pure anger and annoyance boiling under his skin.

"I wasn't banished! I escaped! They were about to torture and kill me!" 

The men stopped laughing and now noticed the blood, stained on Yuri's clothes. "We should bring him to the captain." The guy who had just been laughing spoke and the others nodded in agreement. When they wanted to help Yuri stand up, he hissed at them and pushed them away. "I don't need your help. I'm a strong, chosen Emperor! Not some old lady."

The sailors brought Yuri to the hallway of a wonderfully looking cabin where the walls were made of dark brown wood, everywhere Yuri looked he saw beautiful candles and the curtains were made of deep red satin. Through the small window in the door, Yuri was able to spot the captain of the ship, a young looking man with dark hair and a slightly tanned skin. He was writing a letter to his brothers and sisters at home to inform them that he found land when the sailors knocked on the door for three times when the captain's voice let out a muffled 'come in'.

Yuri was pushed inside and met the captain's dark brown eyes. The captain had no idea who this boy was, why he was here or what he wanted from him, but his eyes looked wonderful.

"Captain Altin, we found him outside, by the water. We thought he was a mermaid but he clearly isn't. Shall we throw him over the edge or just kill him already?" One of the men asked and the captain looked him into his eyes with the most offended expression.

"You wanna kill him? Are you crazy? He isn't some robber! Tell me, what's your name?" The captain spoke and Yuri looked him into his eyes. "My birth name is Polaris, but people who are close to me usually call me Yuri."

"Yuri? Do you come from Russia? We often trade jewels and food with Russians so we could bring you home if you want." The captain offered but Yuri shook his head. He found it weird that he didn't feel the urge to scold this man, not even to hurt him.

"I don't come from Russia. I come from Pisces."

"A star..." The captain was out of words and just stared into Yuri's beautiful eyes. No wonder this boy was a star. His eyes displayed the beautiful night sky, the galaxies, the whole universe was visible in those eyes. "But why are you here..?"

And then, Yuri began to explain.


	2. Sharper Than A Battle Sword (2)

_The earth turned out to be an even more interesting place than Yuri had ever expected it to be._

After being led to the window of the combat, where Yuri could look out over the big sea he always loved so much, Yuri explained the captain every little thing about what happened during the elections and had the captain shocked when his story arrived at the point where he had to tell him about the way Castor wanted to torture him. Yuri seemed like a kind and affectionate person to the captain and it made him feel nothing but enraged to hear about the fact that somebody was willing to hurt that person in such a cruel way.

Yuri spoke about what happened in a surprisingly calm way and didn't even show any kind of fear or grief at all. Deeply inside, Yuri felt nothing like that and his heart ached whenever he thought about how all the fellow celestials up above would be treated by their new Emperor.

Yuri wondered how much Castor paid the planets to make him win the elections since the star didn't seem like an extremely wealthy or popular guy after all. Yuri also had no idea in what exactly he paid them because all that planets seeked was wisdom and love. Yuri wished he could have helped his people, but he had no choice but leave to a safer place before he didn't have the chance to help his people at all anymore.

The thing that bothered the young star the most was that his competitor found out about his weakness, something Yuri never spoke about with anyone but his own parents. Did his parents tell him about it? Of course not, Yuri ensured himself. He saw them crying for mercy themselves when Castor ordered his guards to take his life away and he knew how much they both loved him ever since they became his caretakers. Did his appearance itself show Castor that he would die if his hair would get cut off? Of course not, there were millions of celestials with long hair...

Yuri was most definitely great at hiding his emotions and just swallowed the pain away as he spoke with the young captain. Yuri had always watched the humans from a distance and never saw their faces from up close, so Yuri took advantage of this moment and observed the captain's face like it was the most precious thing he had ever seen before, not able to take his eyes off him.

His jawline was sharper than the swords the soldiers used during their famous battles, his eyes darker than the sky during cold winter night and his skin tanned like the shining sunlight itself. His hair looked interesting as well, longer on top and very short on the sides and back. He somehow looked different than most stars, planets, and comets, even while they had human features as well. More special. More... Handsome? It didn't matter. It easily made Yuri love the earthlings even more than he already did.

Yuri noticed the captain acted stoic towards the sailors on his ship but treated Yuri like he was a miracle, what he maybe also was. Yuri understood that, since he probably didn't find a star, crying by the ocean on a daily basis. The sailors were strongly built, bold men that behaved rather antisocial while Yuri looked like an angel with his slim and fragile figure, his beautiful long, blonde hair and big, breathtaking eyes.

"It's a pleasure to have you as our guest. You can stay as long as you want. Do you have a destination in mind you would like to visit?" The captain asked his guest and Yuri shook his head in reply. "I am already thankful I can stay. I go wherever you go, as long as that means I can escape that asshole's hands." Yuri spoke and the captain raised his eyebrows, a chuckle almost escaping his lips. 

"That's some bold language for a star." He said and gave Yuri a little smile, taking a sip of his fresh beer. It looked good to Yuri, even while he didn't have a clue how that mysterious, golden drink tasted.

"That I'm a star doesn't mean I'm some kind of angel. And he is an asshole, believe me." Yuri spoke loudly and the other nodded.

"I believe that after what you just told me. You want some beer? Food? You must be thirsty and hungry after all that happened." The captain offered but Yuri shook his head again.

"O-Oh no! I'm just your guest. Don't spoil me like that please!" Yuri answered and surprised himself by the way he sounded. He sounded like his father, the Sun, sounding so insecure and humble.

The captain reached for Yuri's hand, squeezing it lightly as his eyes seemed pitiful. "I can't just starve you here. It would be a shame to starve someone like you. You went trough a lot. We have vegetables, beer, water. Whatever you like. You can even have some of the wine we bought in France a while ago."

Finally, Yuri agreed. "Tsk. Just give me something you like then... I don't know how any of those foods taste anyway. What's your name even?"

"Otabek Altin. Just Otabek for you of course. And may I ask you for your full name, Yuri?"

"I have two names..." Yuri spoke and felt as if it was weird not to have a surname. "As far as I know no one ever gave me a surname. My birthname is Yuri Polaris..."

"Yuri Polaris... I am sure you'd be a Russian if you were born on earth, so you need a Russian surname as well. With a P of course..." Otabek looked into Yuri's eyes, thought about a name that fitted the star and continued. "We once went to Russia to trade products and we met this nice guy who guided us all the way to the village we wanted to visit. His surname was Plisetsky, if I'm right. It fits you as well."

Yuri thought about the name. "Yuri Plisetsky..." He mumbled out loud, just to try it out and was surprised by how nicely it sounded, almost like it was always meant to be his name.

"It sounds beautiful." Yuri spoke softly. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was exhausted, the fact that he switched his own world for an 'in some way' to him 'new' planet or the captain that made him feel so delighted, but again, he didn't care. He was safe here and that was all that mattered.

"I have one question." Otabek said, observing Yuri the way Yuri had been observing him a couple of minutes ago and Yuri tilted his head a little.

"Well, bring it on."

"If you will get injured if your hair gets cut, why do you have bangs?" Otabek asked and Yuri looked down, twisting a lock of his blonde hair around one of his delicate fingers and sighed quietly.

"I didn't have them until an hour ago. Let's say that Castor wanted to show the audience that he didn't lie about me not being... Immortal..." He spoke and tried to smile which he did not succeed to.

The shock was clear to see on Otabek's face. "He did that in front of all those people?"

"Yes, sadly. I looked extremely weak in front of all those people..." Yuri spoke but Otabek's hand hit the table, making Yuri look up with huge, shocked eyes.

"Don't say such things! He sliced off your hair and caused you internal bleedings! I am surprised you aren't extremely sick right now. Nothing's weak about that." Otabek brought his hand closer to Yuri's face and carefully pushed back his bangs, looking right into both of the star's bright, green eyes. "And it's not meant to sound harsh. I just want you to know you are not weak. You have the eyes of a soldier."

Yuri felt something special when those words were spoken. You have the eyes of a soldier.

"A soldier... Me? Like all the soldiers that fight for the sake of their country, risking their lives for others? I am nothing like that. I escaped my death penalty instead of fighting for my people, and I regret the fact I did so. I should have died for my people!"

Otabek sat back in his chair, still looking the star right into his eyes as he looked nothing but unpleased by Yuri's answer.

"Then explain me what else you were supposed to do. What else you were even able to do. You were about to get killed. Murdered! You didn't have a chance to help your people because he stole your chance to lead them. And if you let him kill you, he would lead them anyway Yuri! You had no choice, don't blame yourself for anything."

Yuri felt a horrible, aching pain close to his heart when he realized that what the captain just said was true. He felt devastated and humiliated after everything that happened to him, but in the first place, he felt angry. He wanted to go back, but he knew he couldn't. It was way too dangerous for him to go back, knowing that Castor would find him and would get him killed anyway, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Yuri shivered just by thinking of bleeding to death and tried to think about something nicer, noticing he immediately thought of the captain when he tried to.

"I am really happy you let me stay." Yuri gifted Otabek with one of his rare smiles, the captain feeling flustered by it. Yuri was beautiful when he smiled, his perfect, doll-like face shining in the light of the candles that lit up the room on this cold night.

"I'll bring you other clothes and food. Make it yourself comfortable." Otabek spoke before he walked away from Yuri and closed the door of his combat behind him. Walking down the stairs of the huge ship towards the room where all their food was stored, Otabek realized he couldn't stop thinking about Yuri. About his beauty, the way he knew exactly what he wanted, even his savage and somehow mean answers. He was different then the people he worked with on his ship and way different from his family as well. Of course he was, he wasn't human after all.

Otabek took some beer, cooked vegetables and fish with him and returned to Yuri who was patiently waiting for the captain to return.

"It was freshly prepared by the cook earlier today. I am sure you will enjoy it."

"I will."

As Yuri began to eat his food, Otabek opened the doors of his wardrobe and searched through his own clothes for something that Yuri could wear instead of his own, bloody, white robe, feeling happy that Yuri wasn't more than 5 centimeters shorter than he was himself. He had to wear something beautiful since it would be a straight up sin to dress someone like Yuri in something that didn't look like it came from heaven.

Otabek chose for a pair of slim, white trousers that he never wore himself since he preferred dark clothes by far, together with a white blouse, a light blue coat with golden buttons and a pair of boots that he also didn't wear often.

Yuri spit out his food and looked up. "Otabek, is this fish!?" Yuri yelled out loud and turned around, eyes shooting fire.

"Yes... Is that weird?" Otabek awkwardly replied and Yuri nodded. "You can't eat living creatures!"

"We always eat living creatures. Just don't eat it if you don't want it." Otabek never heard of someone who refused to eat fish before. 'Because he's not from here', he told himself.

Yuri's eyes widened when he saw the clothes Otabek gave him and immediately forgot about his fish-complaint. "These are way too expensive to just let me wear. Believe me."

Otabek laughed and placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Too expensive to let you wear? I am talking to the future Emperor of the universe. The most powerful person out there. And I guess he needs to look representative, am I right? And I'll wash your robe and make sure I'll get those stains out. You will get it back, don't worry. Now go dress yourself up, I wanna show you something beautiful. Tell me when you're done."

Yuri took a last bite of the food and looked at the wonderfully beautiful clothes that laid in front of him. They looked like they were made for a prince. Yuri felt almost guilty after what Otabek said. That he was supposed to become the Emperor didn't mean he was suddenly some kind of royalty.

Yuri dressed himself up, feeling beautiful when he was done. The clothes were a little bit too big for him, but it wasn't even noticeable. Then, Yuri told Otabek he was ready to go, the captain returned to the combat and took Yuri's hand, leading him towards the deck of the enormous ship.

"I guess you've never seen it from this perspective." Was all Otabek said before he told Yuri to look up, a sky full of shining, tiny stars being able to be spotted in the dark night sky. All that Yuri ever saw of the universe was the Earth, the palace and Pisces so he saw that exact moment seemed like an illusion, a dream. A very nice dream, making him feel like he never wanted to wake up again.

"You think you can impress me? I'll show you something." Yuri spoke proudly and walked down the stairs of the ship, all the way down until his boots touched the sand of the beach beneath them. Yuri kneeled down close to the water, placing his hand palm against the surface of the ocean, concentrated.

Slowly, rays of golden light came out of Yuri's hand and began to light up the sea. More and more rays of starlight were able to make their way through the water until it shined brightly as a sea of amber, golden and shining light.

Otabek's jaw dropped, just like the jaws of all the other sailors on the deck of the ship. Yuri smiled brightly, moving his hand away from the surface. The light slowly disappeared and water turned black again, only reflecting the moonlight.

When Yuri was aboard again, Otabek warped his arm around Yuri, not too tightly but also not too lightly. "That was beautiful Yuri..." He spoke, heart pounding inside his chest after he saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw before.

The most beautiful thing ever besides Yuri himself.

Otabek took Yuri's hand. "Yuri, we always used to find our way by searching for the Pole star, but we can't find it tonight. Can you help us out?" Otabek asked and Yuri looked him into his deep-brown eyes

"The Pole star isn't missing Otabek. He's standing right besides you."

Otabek's eyes grew. "You are...?-"

"Polaris, idiot." Yuri laughed and turned around to focus, his wind blowing into his face, making his hair dance around him in the air, like rays of golden sunlight trying to find their way through the sky. "Turn left and sail that way. I feel that's the place you're searching for." Yuri swallowed the sudden pain and homesickness away. "That place... Feels like home."


End file.
